skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tortugan Upheaval
The Tortugan Upheaval, also known as the Tortugan Crisis, or the Unobtanium Crisis was a situation during which a large deposit of the dangerous element known as unobtanium was discovered by Dr. Lewis Stotts in fault lines beneath the skyland of Tortuga. Lord Gilbert-- the administrator over Tortuga at that time-- sent out an announcement regarding these fault lines. Shortly thereafter, Dr. Stotts and several other Tortugan Scientists were killed in a violent eruption.Lord Gilbert. The Events that lead to the Tortugan Upheaval, 25 April 2007. Lord Gilbert once again sent out a message requesting help. On April 24, 2007, Admiral Ignacious Fuseli responded to Lord Gilbert's announcement, promising to help evacuate the Tortugans to Volstoy. However, when his battleship, The Scarlet Blade, appeared on the map escorted by Mark II Bolos, speculation about the Admiral's intentions arose.Pierce N.V. Post. Admiral Fuseli Map Sighting!, 25 Apr 2007. April 25, 2007, Voyager Lawrence Islo responded to Lord Gilbert's announcement, promising once again to help evacuate the Tortugans to Volstoy. When the Voyager's ship, The Azure Wind, appeared on the map, speculation arose about the absence of Mistress Dasha Eltsina. Soon after, Guildmistress Dasha Eltsina arrived at Tortuga in her submarine, The Jade Whisperer, causing even more speculation about the Mistress's intents. On April 26, 2007, the Big Three, Admiral Fuseli, Voyager Islo, and Mistress Eltsina, each posted a poll in the Red, Blue, and Green Forums (respectively) about how best to approach the crisis. Admiral Fuseli's intentions of conquering Tortuga were made clear to the Red Faction, then led by Senators Akumayo, Firefox, and Phil, and it wasn't long before some of the most prominent members of the Red Faction began making their way to Tortuga in hopes of aiding their Admiral. Voyager Islo's intentions of freeing the Tortugans was also made clear to the Blue Faction, then an anarchy, and soon after the struggle for control over Tortuga began between the Flight Instructors, the Red Faction, and the Blue Faction. Mistress Eltsina was still nowhere to be found. On the Green Forums, however, Mistress Eltsina had informed the Green Faction, then led by President Kenisu Ichojari, of the Admiral's and the Voyager's intentions, and requested a vote regarding how the Green Faction should help. Several views on how best to approach the situation were voiced by prominent members, but in the end a vote settled that helping with the evacuation while scavenging for treasure would be the best approach. After the Tortugan Upheaval, the skylands had shifted, and Tortuga had been relocated far southwest of the map, whereas previously it had been located somewhere near the center. Two new skylands, Grottopolis, located in the furthermost south region of the map, and Uurwerk, located in the furthermost north region of the map, as well as the readdition of Echo from Skyrates I. The new skylands and the rearrangement of the old skylands quickly became known on the Radio as the New World, and players who registered after the Tortugan Crisis were known as New Worlders. References External links *The Events that lead to the Tortugan Upheaval *The Tortugan Upheaval ---- action=edit}} edit Category:History